Director Senpai
Director Senpai (a.k.a Kurou) Vice President of the Drama Club. Wildly creative, he is in charge of all the art direction in all of the Drama Club's plays. His class is 3-b Appearance He has short black hair and wears round purple spectacles, with a brown beret. He wears a black waistcoat or vest and a burgundy bow tie over a white shirt with sleeves rolled up. He carries a megaphone. (He has the look of a classic 1920s or early Hollywood movie director.) Items Favorite Items * Boombox * Christmas Tree * Director's Chair * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Maid Cafe Set * Onsen Tea Set * Pumpkin Special Set * Skeleton Model * Spa Set * Stone Bench * Stretching mat * Valentine Coffee Set * Watermill Love Letter (Requires 88 visits to obtain) "Hey! Thanks for the amazing coffee! You should come to the Drama Club rehearsal sometime." - Kurou-senpai Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 142 visits to obtain) You recognize a familiar face sitting in the cafe. You've seen him before with the Drama Club. You remember he is called Kurou-senpai. But he always seems too busy to notice you when you bring drama club cafe orders to their rehearsal space. He's often eagerly shouting instructions to the people onstage. It's the first time you've seen him here at the cafe. You approach him to see if he needs assistance. You: '"Senpai, it's the first time I've seen you here at the cafe! How may I help you?" He looks up at you. Suddenly his eyes widen in amazement. '''Kurou-senpai: '"Ahhh! I found you! My next star!" He takes your hand and firmly clasps it in both of his. '''Kurou-senpai: "You are perfect for a role in my next play!" You: "E-Eh??? Me?" Kurou-senpai: '''"Yes! I want you to be the main character in the next drama club play! I am the club's main director." '''You: "B-but I have no experience in acting or anything of the sort!" Kurou-senpai: "It doesn't matter! I know you'll do great! You are the only person who can perfectly fit this role." Kurou-senpai: "The character is also a barista. So I think it will be easy for you since you already have experience in that area." Kurou-senpai: "Please say you'll star in my play. Please. Just give it a try." He looks you in the eyes so intensely. You can tell that he's really passionate about his job as director. That makes it hard to say no to him. You: "Well, a-alright. I guess I could try it for one play." You see Kurou-senpai smile from ear-to-ear. Kurou-senpai: "Great! Great! I'll see you then, my muse." 2nd Confession (Requires 220 visits to obtain) It's the final night of your play with the drama club. It's been a good run. Kurou-senpai was right. You really are perfect for this role. It's been fun working with Kurou-senpai on this play. He always asks you for your input on how things could be better. He also gives you advice on how you'd portray certain aspects of your character that you initially couldn't quite grasp. You all take to the stage one last time. The last show has ended. After you bow out at the curtain call, everybody files out into the backstage area. People are all heading to the dressing room. Except for one. You find Kurou-senpai waiting for you as you exit the stage, with a bouquet of flowers. Kurou-senpai: "Congratulations. Your performance was amazing." You: "Congratulations as well, Kurou-senpai. Your play was a huge success! You really are an amazing director." Kurou-senpai: "In my opinion though, this play was brought to life by your excellent portrayal of the main character." Kurou-senpai: "Thank you for agreeing to play this role. You worked really hard and attended all the rehearsals even if you didn't really have to." Kurou-senpai: "I really admire that about you. You see things through once you say you'll commit to them." He hands you the bouquet of flowers. Kurou-senpai: "So I was wondering if you'd commit to dating me." You: "Eh???" Kurou-senpai smiles softly. You realize now all those smiles during rehearsal and during the play that were directed at you were showing his true feelings. Kurou-senpai: "When I remembered our time together working on the play was about to end, I was quite saddened." Kurou-senpai: "I realized then that I had strong feelings for you. I wanted to you to keep being in my my life, even if after our work together had ended." Kurou-senpai: "I like you, (Your name). Would you continue to star in the story of my life?" Special CGs Birthday It's your favorite Director's birthday! Today you've set up the projector at the school auditorium with the help of his friends and classmates. You're going to have a birthday bash marathon for Kurou-senpai! You've gathered all his favorite plays and films to watch with the projector. Kurou-senpai arrived early today to also help out. But you asked him to go out and buy popcorn for everyone instead. What movie marathon is complete without popcorn? Preparations for he party and birthday are almost complete! It's about time for Kurou-senpai to come back. As if on cue, he walks through the auditorium's double doors, arms holding several large bags of popcorn. Tokiya-senpai seems to gone with him as he is also carrying several bags of popcorn. They set down the bags at the makeshift 'Snack Bar' you've set up in the auditorium. Kurou-senpai: "Now that we've got the popcorn, we're all ready to sit down and watch some films and plays!" You: "Before that, senpai, we need to sing you a happy birthday! Gather around everyone!" You get the cake you prepared from the 'snack bar' where you put all the drinks, candy, popcorn, and other movie snacks. Everyone sings Kurou-senpai 'Happy Birthday' and he blows out the candles. Tokiya-senpai: "Happy Birthday Kurou-san! I wanted to let you know that I really like working with you as a director. You really know how to bring a script to life." Tokiya-senpai: "Thank you for always believing in me and pushing me to be a better actor! Well I--" Ryuu-senpai: "Ahem! I believe it's my turn to talk, Tokiya?" Ryuu-senpai: "Happy birthday, Kurou. You know that I don't say this to a lot of people. And I can't believe I'm saying this in front of everybody. But thank you for my friend. My best friend." Ryuu-senpai: "I know I can be hard to handle at times but thank you for being with me all these years." Kurou-senpai: "Aww, Ryuu. If you just opened up more to people then they'd realize what a big softie--" Ryuu-senpai: "Shut up! Shush! Happy Birthday." Kurou-senpai stands in the middle of the crowd, calling everyone's attention. Kurou-senpai: "I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming to my brthday party. Thank you for taking time out of your day to celebrate with me." Kurou-senpai: "I am grateful that you want to sit down for a few hours to enjoy some of my favorite films and plays with me. I really hope you enjoy them as much as I do." Kurou-senpai: "And thank you, (your name), my beautiful muse, for thinking of such a wonderful idea for my birthday party. You really are one of the most creative people I know." He grabs a bowl of popcorn. Kurou-senpai: "So I guess it's time to finally start the marathon! Lights, camera, actio-" You: "Wait! Cut! Cut! You haven't even taken a bite of your birthday cake!" You slice off a piece of the cake and feed it to him. Kurou-senpai: "Mmmmnn, delicious! Alright! Now we're ready! Take two! Hit the lights and roll the clip!" 150 visits: The Drama Club has a new play coming up and they are hard at work with numerous rehearsals lined up for the next few weeks. As usual, they ordered some cafe drinks for rehearsal. You head to the school auditorium and see that everyone is in costume. You guess today is the dress rehearsal. ???: "Ah, (your name), you're here!" You turn to see a somewhat familiar looking boy walking towards you. It takes you a moment to realize that it was Kurou-senpai. He's not wearing his glasses or his signature hat today.He's also wearing an ornate costume. He looks like royalty or part of a king's court perhaps. You: "Kurou-senpai?I barely recognized you there! Why are you wearing a costume?" He takes most of the drinks from your hand and leads you to the table at the side of the auditorium. Kurou-senpai: "Ah, I actually have a role this time around. We didn't have enough people for this play and everyone decided I should just take part. Heehee." You both set the drinks on the table. You: "Wow! I've never seen you act before senpai! I really want to watch you!" Kurou-senpai: "Really?Well. the next scene we're going to rehearse is actually one of my parts. You'll to get a sneak peak if you stick around." He goes up the stage and claps his hands, calling everyone's attention. You go to the middle of the front row and take a seat. Kurou-senpai: "Alright! Places everyone! And action!" Kurou-senpai takes a step forward towards the middle of the stage. The determined look on his face is something you've never seen from him before. He faces the audience. Kurou-senpai: "My people and my kind, I fear that I have mislead you. I can no longer lie to you." Kurou-senpai: "I know that our kingdom needs to build alliances with our neighbors. I know that we need them to stand against our enemies." With those few lines, you can tell that Kurou-senpai has completely immersed himself in the role he is playing. You didn't know he was such a good actor. Kurou-senpai: "But I fear that I can no longer marry the east kingdom's princess. As this kingdom's chief advisor, I know my marriage would have secured the alliance." Kurou-senpai: "But I can no longer lie to myself. I can no longer lie to you." He puts his hand on his chest. You can't help but think he looks so dashing. You figure that to be a good director, Kurou-senpai really understands each and every character in a play. No wonder he's so good at his own role. Kurou-senpai: "I can no longer ignore what my heart has been telling me. I cannot marry when I have fallen for another." Kurou-senpai: "My heart belongs to the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, and that person is the Lady (your name). Kurou-senpai looks at you and smiles. He clasps his hands together and you notice he's shifted out of character. Kurou-senpai: "And end scene! Heehee. Do you like it?I kinda improvised the latter part but I couldn't help it when I knew you're here." You: "Wow! You were amazing senpai! Not only are you a good director, you're a good actor as well." Kurou-senpai: "Thank you so much for the kind words, milady. Hehe. Watch the play on opening night,ok? I'll save you a front row seat!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc! Thank you so much for giving me your handmade chocolate for Valentine's day.I've watched so many similar scenes in so many plays and movies but I guess fiction can never compare to the real experience of receiving chocolate from the one you love. Thank you. I hope you'll like this gift I got you as much as I liked your chocolate. Let's go out soon. '' ''Love,Kurou-senpai Item: Movie clapper Others Director SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imagenn.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "Guess what? I've got front row tickets to that new play we've wanted to watch! Of course, I'm inviting you. For me, the best theater companion is the person i like the most." * "Hey! Thanks for all the advice you've given me on my next play. Hearing another person's perspective really helps me bring out the best in a play." * "I'm glad I have someone like you who also likes watching plays. Other than the members of the Drama Club, I usually have no one to talk to about them." Christmas Confession * "I'm excited for our new Holiday season play! Oh, you're going to watch? That's great! We really worked hard on it so I hope you like it!" * "A present? For me? Thank you so much, dear. Oh my, you got me classic movie titles in VHS tapes! These will be a nice addition to my collection! Thank you!" * "One of my favorite things to do during this season is watch a lot of Holiday-themed movies! Would you like to do a movie marathon date with me? I'll show you some of my favorites!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "Y-yes? You need me for anything?" * "Hey! See you at the show later?" * "Ready for some lights, camera, action?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "I am so happy to hear those words from you. I've only seen a love like this in the movies. I can't believe it's happening to me. Thank you for choosing me, {your name}. I assure you, ours will be the greatest love story ever told. I love you so much." Category:Boys